Playing Cupid
by MischiefMadMiss
Summary: The Winx and Specialists celebrate their first Valentine's Day on Earth. But what happens when the two parties aren't exactly on good terms? Can Flora and Helia make it all better by playing Cupid?


It was the day before Valentine's Day and all of Gardenia was buzzing. Every store didn't miss the chance to earn extra cash through this commercialized holiday and of course, these stores were all flooded with men trying to score their special lady a last minute present. A midst all this, a young couple walked and talked about their plans for the coming day.

"So this _Valentine's Day_ the humans are fuzzing about, how would you like to spend it? Maybe a day at the beach?" Helia suggested.

"That sounds nice." was all Flora said and continued walking. She was lost in thought and Helia noticed.

"What's on your mind, my flower?" Helia asked, his voice filled with concern.

The worried tone of her boyfriend immediately snapped Flora out of her thoughts. "Oh, it's nothing. I was just thinking." Flora said.

Helia raised an eyebrow, which Flora took as a sign for her to go on.

"Well, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow and it's supposed to be the day of love and romance. But my friends- our friends- won't be able to spend it the way their supposed to…" Flora trailed off.

"What do you mean?" Helia asked,

"Well," Flora said as she started to explain.

**FLASHBACK**

"Come on, girls or I'll start the movie without you!" Stella hollered from the living room of their apartment.

The Winx were having movie night and Stella was getting impatient.

"Let me just shut down my computer!" Stella heard Tecna say.

"We're coming, we're coming." Aisha answered back as she hurried to one of the couches.

"Wait for me!" yelled Flora as she excitedly flopped down beside Aisha. And soon after, Musa, Bloom, and Tecna followed.

"Fabulous! Now, we can start." As Stella was about to hit play on the remote, a phone rang.

Everyone looked around for the source and Flora's eyes widened. "Oopsie! It's mine! Hold on a sec." she said as she stepped out to pick up the call.

"Make it quick, Flo!" Stella called out to her.

After less than a minute, the nature fairy was back.

"Who was that?" Bloom asked casually.

"Oh, it was Helia. He just called to check up on me because I apparently pocket dialed him earlier. He was worried when I didn't respond when he picked up…" Flora stopped. "But you don't want to know that." she added as she shyly walked back to her seat.

"Oh, but we do!" exclaimed Aisha.

Flora gave her a questioning look.

"Yeah. I mean, you and Helia make such a cute couple. I find it really sweet that he called you up." Musa said.

"Indeed. You two are perfect together." Tecna sighed.

"You're so lucky to have him." Bloom let out a sigh as well.

"Wait, what?" asked Flora, obviously confused. She's never heard the girls talk about her relationship with Helia, let alone _this_ way.

"Don't 'what' us, sister." Stella said, while putting air quotes on the word 'what'. "Helia's cute and everybody knows it. But he doesn't flirt with other girls anyway."

"He's also really nice to you. You two never argue." Musa mumbled.

"He always listens to you too." Aisha slightly rolled her eyes.

"He's incredibly sweet and romantic." Tecna added with a bitter voice.

"And he always makes time for you. Just like earlier, he took time to call you back and check if you were okay, even if it could have just been a pocket dial." Bloom concluded, sighing once again.

Flora was stunned. Why were her friends acting this way? She didn't really mind that they admired Helia so much but it wasn't like them to praise a guy so much that wasn't their own boyfriend. Besides, they didn't sound too happy. She had to know what was up.

"Girls, is there something you want to talk about?" Flora asked as she tilted her head to the side.

There was a silence.

"It's about the boys, isn't it?" Flora tried again.

Judging by the looks on their faces, the answer was a yes.

Flora was about to speak again but was cut off by Musa.

"Ugh! It's just that Riven and I are always fighting and I don't know if we're even meant to be." Musa said sadly.

"Oh, sweetie. Riven truly cares about you." Flora reassured her friend.

"How 'bout Nabu and me? We've got a wedding to plan but he's not even taking it seriously! What if it's not meant to be either?" Aisha said as she buried her face in a pillow.

"Oh, come on, Aisha. I'm sure it's not like that." was all Flora could say.

"How can you be so sure?" Tecna asked. "How can we be sure about anything? How can we be sure if someone really likes us if all _he_ talks about is his computer?"

Flora had nothing to say but one name came to mind, _Timmy._

"At least he talks to you. Sky doesn't seem to have time for me anymore. I know that he's really busy as the king of Eraklyon now but he could at least call or _answer_ my calls!" Bloom said exasperated.

"Well, if Sky's too busy with Eraklyon, then Brandon's too busy with Mitzi." Stella shuddered at the latter's name. "He's totally leading her on even if I'm his girlfriend! Ugh. It makes me sick that he might actually replace me with _her._" Stella looked like she was about to burst into flames.

"Now, now, girls. Let's all just calm down. How's about we just watch the movie?" Flora tried.

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"So the girls are having troubles with the guys?" Helia asked.

"Yup. And I feel really bad." Flora said and took a sip of her tea. Around halfway their conversation, Helia and Flora had sat down at a cake shop.

"And I guess you want to help them out?" Helia said with a playful smile.

"Umm, actually, err," Flora stuttered and looked down at her tea. She was rather embarrassed that Helia could see right through her and it didn't help that he just looked so cute smiling at her that way.

_Even after dating him for 2 years, you still act funny around him. Oh, Flora. _She thought to herself.

"I know it's Valentine's Day tomorrow but it just wouldn't feel right if my friends were sad-" Flora was cut off by Helia's chuckle.

"I don't mind." he smiled. "It's really sweet of you. And that's one of the reasons why I love you so much." Helia said before leaning forward from across the table to give Flora a kiss. Just as she leaned into the kiss, he pulled away.

"When do we start?"


End file.
